Conventionally, with respect to the anisotropic conductive film, for example, a structure has been proposed in which fine metal particles are embedded in an insulating film, with the upper and lower end portions of the metal particles being allowed to respectively protrude from the surface and rear surface of the insulating film, so that conduction is made only in a vertical direction (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3360772    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3352705